The Woman in White
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Strigoi estão sendo caçados e Dimitri vai ao local das mortes para descobrir o motivo. (O/S de Halloween)


Eu dirigia pela rodovia deserta na noite sem lua. Quanto mais escuro, melhor para os da minha espécie. Não encontraria nenhum humano num lugar remoto como aquele. Por mais que gostasse do seu sangue, não era para me alimentar que estava ali. Estava em uma missão.

Ouvira falar das mortes dos meus iguais naquela região. Mortes inexplicáveis e que continuavam a acontecer, mesmo com todas as precauções que estávamos tomando. Por mais que investigássemos, não havia pistas. Quem quer que estivesse matando os Strigoi estava conseguindo fazer isso sem deixar rastros. O que impossibilitava o fato de ser um Dhampir. Por mais que eles fossem fortes e ágeis, seu cheiro sempre ficava para trás. E nunca havia cheiro algum.

Apostas rolavam soltas entre nosso grupo. Uns estavam certos de que deveria ser um Dhampir que encontrou um meio de camuflar o cheiro. Outros até mesmo trouxeram a possibilidade de Alquimistas estarem envolvidos. Eu, particularmente, não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.

Eu não estava distraído como os humanos ficavam ao dirigir no meio da noite. Meus reflexos eram rápidos e raramente era surpreendido. Mas me sobressaltei quando, de repente, vi uma mulher à beira da estrada. Era quase como se ela tivesse aparecido do nada. Fazia frio lá fora, mas ela usava apenas um vestido branco. Seus cabelos negros voavam para todos os lados com o vento forte. Ela parecia triste e desamparada. E ainda assim deliciosamente tentadora.

Eu não estava com sede, mas uma presa assim tão fácil não se deixava passar.

Diminuí a velocidade do carro e parei um pouco mais a frente, esperando que ela viesse até o carro. Caso isso não acontecesse, eu apenas iria até ela e sugaria seu sangue. Mas ela veio. Nem mesmo precisei convidá-la e ela já entrava no carro.

Seu vestido branco estava manchado em alguns pontos e seus pés estavam sujos de lama. Seu rosto e sua pele, no entanto, estavam limpos e seus cabelos pareciam muito macios. Enquanto eu a observava sem qualquer pudor, senti que algo estava faltando. Talvez o medo que sempre sentia vindo das minhas vítimas ao olharem em meus olhos vermelhos. Ela não parecia nem um pouco assustada. Apenas me encarava com curiosidade. Porém, me dei conta de que não era isso. Sim, era estranho ela não se assustar. Mas o que mais me deixou confuso foi a ausência do cheiro do seu sangue. Eu a sentia quente e seu pescoço era convidativo em excesso. Mas seu cheiro não chegava até mim.

— O que faz aqui sozinha, num lugar como esse?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Era um sorriso genuíno, mas suave. Alcançava seus olhos e tranquilizava. Quando sua mão estendeu em minha direção, havia uma rosa vermelha nela.

— Pode me levar para casa? — Até mesmo sua voz era delicada e, de alguma forma, aquilo acalmou meu instinto de ataque. Eu não queria mais provar do seu sangue. Não agora. — Estou aqui há muito tempo.

Eu tinha vontade de perguntar mais, de saber quem ela era e o que fazia ali. E, principalmente, por que eu não conseguia sentir o cheiro do seu sangue.

Sangue humano não era tão forte ou atrativo quanto sangue de Dhampir ou Moroi, mas continuava sendo fácil de rastrear. Com ela? Nada.

— Para onde você estava indo? — ela perguntou enquanto eu colocava o carro de volta na estrada deserta.

— Estou viajando a trabalho.

— Em quê você trabalha?

Como aquela garota não estava com medo de mim? E o que raios estava fazendo num lugar como aquele, descalça e sozinha?

— Onde você mora?

Ela parou de me olhar e se recostou no banco de couro com um suspiro. Pensei em falar para ela colocar o cinto de segurança, mas que diferença faria se eu a mataria ao final daquela viagem?

— No final da estrada — foi a sua única resposta, seguida de um novo suspiro.

Ela realmente parecia cansada. Não apenas física, mas mentalmente também.

— Como se chama?

Era uma pergunta simples, mas quando ela não respondeu, eu a encarei e a encontrei me observando novamente. Havia um vinco entre seus olhos escuros.

— Você já matou alguém?

Pela segunda vez em uma noite, aquela garota me pegava de surpresa. Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Por que ela estava fazendo esse tipo de pergunta?

Continuei encarando-a por um longo tempo, até que voltar a atenção para a estrada se tornou necessário. Quando não respondi, ela voltou a suspirar e a olhar para frente também.

— Assassinos devem ser punidos.

Ela? Era ela a responsável pelo que vinha acontecendo aos Strigoi? Não fazia sentido, embora várias peças se encaixassem.

Todas as mortes estavam acontecendo naquela região. Nunca havia cheiro de sangue, exatamente como aquela garota. Não havia qualquer relato de uma mulher de branco envolvida nas mortes, mas tampouco havia testemunhas. E como ela poderia estar fazendo tudo isso sozinha, sem deixar pegadas? Ela era apenas humana, certo?

— O que a faz pensar que matei alguém?

— Você tem olhos de assassino.

Então ela sabia quem eu era.

— E isso não a deixa com medo? — Ela continuava olhando para a estrada e não respondeu. — Por que pegou carona comigo?

— Não se pode ter medo da morte quando já se está morta.

Senti meus dedos apertando o volante e sabia que entortaria a direção se não me controlasse.

— Quem é você?

Pensei que ela não responderia novamente, mas vi sua mão vindo em minha direção e, por muito pouco não recuei. A rosa que ela me dera estava repousada em minha coxa. Quando seus dedos tocaram o tecido de leve, senti um choque com o contato. Ela não parecia ter sentido nada e apenas encarava a rosa agora em sua mão. E foi com real espanto que vi a flor murchar lentamente. As pétalas escureceram e caíram, uma a uma, até não restar mais nada a não ser um caule sem vida.

Era ela!

Num segundo nos encarávamos, ela com a expressão tranquila, eu, mesmo sem conseguir me ver, sabia que exibia o espanto que sentia. No outro segundo eu freava o carro e o tirava da estrada, até parar completamente em meio a vegetação alta e seca.

Não esperei que ela fizesse ou falasse qualquer coisa. Saí do carro e em instantes estava ao lado da sua porta, já aberta.

— Saia! — ordenei.

Com uma calma que me enervou ainda mais, ela obedeceu e me encarou. Avancei sobre ela e a empurrei contra o carro, apertando seus braços para impedi-la de se mover. Fosse ela quem fosse, eu não deixaria aquelas mãos me tocarem.

Nós estávamos bem próximos agora, meu rosto praticamente colado ao seu. Seus olhos marrons brilhavam intensamente, mas continuava sem ver qualquer medo neles. Também não conseguia sentir nada de anormal emanando dela, apesar de ainda não sentir o cheiro do seu sangue. Mas seu corpo era quente e extremamente macio, como imaginara que seria. Ela estava viva. Isso era óbvio para mim.

— Como você pode estar morta? — Quando ela continuou a me encarar passivamente, sem qualquer reação e sem responder, eu perdi o pouco controle que me restava. Meio segundo depois tinha seu pescoço preso em minha mão. — O que aconteceria se eu não parasse?

Eu esperava tudo naquele instante. Medo, choro, súplica. O normal quando se tinha alguém apertando seu pescoço com cada vez mais força. Qualquer coisa, menos um sorriso. Mas foi exatamente isso que ela esboçou, enquanto erguia uma mão para tocar meu braço.

Aquele choque que sentira no carro se repetiu e eu tentei me manter no lugar, até que a dor ficou insuportável e eu precisei recuar, livrando-a do aperto mortal. Meu braço queimava, como se tivesse sido exposto ao sol por um milésimo de segundo.

— Você é uma bruxa! — Era a única coisa que fazia sentido para mim. Por isso, quando ela meneou a cabeça em negativa, eu me senti mais confuso. Mas não recuei quando ela se aproximou. — Você os matou? Você vem matando Strigoi? — Ela assentiu, embora não precisasse. — Por quê?

— Os assassinos devem morrer.

— E isso não faz de você uma assassina?

— O que eu faço é diferente — ela respondeu, ainda mais perto. Poucos passos nos separavam.

— Não é.

— Estou fazendo justiça.

E então ela avançou.

Eu não estava preparado para a sua agilidade, muito menos para a sua força. Agilidade suficiente para me dar um chute no estômago sem eu conseguir me esquivar. Força suficiente para me derrubar. Ainda assim me recuperei e me pus de pé antes que ela conseguisse investir novamente. Mesmo pequena, ela conseguiu acertar meu rosto com um soco potente que me fez cambalear. Mas quando outro soco se aproximou, consegui segurar sua mão e a empurrei para longe. Antes não o tivesse feito, no entanto.

No momento em que a toquei para bloquear o golpe, senti um novo choque, mais forte dessa vez. Então, enquanto ela recuava com o meu empurrão, eu cambaleava novamente, me recuperando daquele choque. Minha mão parecia em brasas.

Pelo visto não era apenas sua mão que dava choques, mas todo seu corpo. Tanto que, quando consegui atingi-la em alguns momentos, com socos ou chutes, nós dois saíamos machucados.

Eu sabia que precisava nocauteá-la ou acabaria como os outros Strigoi que ela havia matado. Então eu tentei atacá-la com o mínimo de contato, mas não era fácil. Ela era rápida e suas reações eram tão acuradas que às vezes parecia que antecipava meu movimento. Aos poucos, no entanto, ela pareceu começar a cansar, o que era uma contradição, levando em conta que dissera estar morta. Então, aproveitando aquele cansaço, ataquei-a com ainda mais vigor, conseguindo, finalmente, derrubá-la. Antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de se recompor, investi novamente, aprisionando-a em meus braços num aperto esmagador.

O choque foi arrebatador, mas eu não a soltei. Mesmo que todo meu corpo parecesse pegar fogo, mantive-a em meus braços quando senti seu fôlego falhar. Ela não estava conseguindo respirar e não demoraria a ficar inconsciente.

Quando ela parou de tentar se desvencilhar, pensei que a luta havia acabado. Que ela havia apagado e eu saíra vitorioso. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao sentir seu corpo sacudindo no que parecia ser soluços de choro. Sabia que aquilo não passava de uma artimanha para desviar minha atenção e não tinha a mínima intenção de cair.

Empurrei-a com força contra o chão e avancei sobre ela novamente, levando minhas duas mãos ao seu pescoço fino e delgado. O choque continuou, embora estivesse mais fraco. Seu choro, no entanto, não diminuiu. Por mais que eu apertasse, ela continuava chorando, até mesmo quando não conseguia mais respirar.

Confuso, eu a soltei, mas me mantive alerta. Suas mãos se dirigiram ao pescoço marcado pelos meus dedos, enquanto ela tossia copiosamente.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Aquela garota estava tentando me matar há meros segundos. Ela havia matado vários Strigoi. Mas ali estava, chorando desamparada, ao invés de continuar lutando como deveria ser. E ainda havia o fato de que meus dedos estavam marcados em seu pescoço. Se ela estava morta como alegava, como poderia ficar marcada? E como eu não sentia o cheiro do seu sangue quando, claramente, ele circulava em suas veias?

— Quem é você? — perguntei por entre os dentes. Mas ela continuou chorando, chegando a cobrir o rosto para esconder as lágrimas. — Você não está morta.

— Eu estou — ela retrucou entre soluços.

— Não está! — gritei e então me aproximei novamente, puxando-a pelo braço até que estivesse em pé. Ignorei completamente a nova onda de choque e exibi minhas presas. Ela tentou recuar, mas a segurei mais forte. Com a mão livre, segurei seu cabelo, inclinando seu rosto até que seu pescoço estivesse exposto. — O que vai acontecer se eu sugar seu sangue?

— Não adianta — ela admitiu num sussurro. Tinha parado de soluçar, mas ainda chorava. Seus ombros caíram pesadamente, como se transportasse um enorme fardo. — Você vai me matar e eu vou voltar. De novo e de novo. Nada pode acabar com isso a não ser eu.

— Do que está falando?

Ela não mais dava choques e não recuou quando soltei-a de novo.

— Não importa. Mate-me se é isso que quer fazer, mas eu vou voltar e vou matar mais Strigoi. Vou matar todos eles.

— Não posso permitir isso.

— Já disse que não há nada que você possa fazer. É a minha maldição.

Eu deveria matá-la naquele instante. Ali estava ela, indefesa e rendida. Uma presa fácil. Mas eu não conseguia. Fosse por curiosidade sobre a sua origem ou algo mais, mas eu não ia matá-la. Não ainda.

— Que maldição?

Parecendo ainda mais cansada, seu corpo amoleceu e ela caiu ajoelhada no chão de terra.

— O que importa? Por que você se importa? Apenas me mate de uma vez.

— Vou matá-la quando quiser. Agora fale!

Seu rosto banhado de lágrimas ergueu em minha direção e ela franziu o cenho. Depois de um novo suspiro, ela se pôs a falar.

— Houve uma série de ataques em uma vila perto de onde eu morava. Ataques de Strigoi. Uma das moradoras, uma bruxa, me procurou e pediu ajuda para se livrar deles. Ela sabia quem eu era e o que eu podia fazer.

— Quem você era?

— Uma guardiã. Eu estava protegendo uma família de Moroi, mas eles foram para a Corte por causa dos ataques. Era mais seguro. Eu fiquei para trás para proteger a casa e…

— Você é uma Dhampir?! — Como era possível? Eu não sentia o seu cheiro.

— Era. Não sei mais o que sou agora. — Cheguei a abrir a boca para pedir explicação, mas ela continuou falando. — A bruxa, Sophia, ameaçou revelar nosso segredo aos humanos se eu não ajudasse. Então eu fui. Investiguei, tentei localizar o esconderijo dos Strigoi, mas, numa noite, eles atacaram a vila e eu não pude fazer muita coisa. Famílias foram destruídas em poucas horas. Eram mais de vinte. Nunca tinha visto tantos Strigoi juntos e eu estava sozinha. — Ela brincava com uma pedra pequena entre os dedos enquanto falava. — Acabei me distanciando da vila numa perseguição. Quando voltei, encontrei Sophia em frente à sua casa em chamas. Os pais e irmãos dela estavam mortos. Ela dizia que era minha culpa e que eu pagaria por isso. Fui tola em não levar a ameaça a sério. Fui embora, prometendo trazer reforços, mas nunca consegui voltar. Quando dormi para descansar, acordei assim — ela completou, olhando para o próprio corpo.

— Sem cheiro.

— Entre outras coisas — ela continuou. — Não durmo mais. Não sinto fome, apesar de sentir vontade de comer. Ainda lembro o gosto da comida, mas não consigo comer. Sinto os cheiros, as sensações, mas não sonho mais. E se fecho meus olhos, vejo-a em minha frente, amaldiçoando minha alma.

— Como ela tirou seu cheiro de Dhampir?

— Eu estou morta! — ela esbravejou de repente, ficando em pé em seguida. — Não entende isso? Ela me matou em vários sentidos. Eu morro pelas mãos de Strigoi, mas sempre volto. Não importa como eu morra, eu _sempre _volto. Agora apenas existo para matar Strigoi. Foi a maldição que ela me lançou. "_Mate todos os demônios e será livre_." Eu preciso matar todos os Strigoi e só então poderei viver.

— Você nunca conseguirá matar todos nós. É impossível.

— Eu sei — ela murmurou, voltando a assumir aquela expressão derrotada. — Mas não há nada mais que eu possa fazer.

— Você pode forçar a bruxa a desfazer a maldição.

— Não acha que tentei? De qualquer forma, não adianta mais. Ela está morta.

— Você a matou?

— Claro que não. Eu a odiava, mas jamais a mataria. Ela morreu por ser uma velha chata e ranzinza. Ou talvez apenas pela idade.

— Velha? Você disse que ela tinha pais e… — Foi então que entendi. — Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

— Muito tempo. Algumas décadas.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Tecnicamente? Dezoito. Nasci em 1907, então teria 107 anos se pudesse envelhecer.

Aquilo, de fato, me surpreendeu. Nunca ouvira falar de nada parecido, nem fazia ideia de que qualquer bruxa pudesse ter tal poder. Era imortalidade. Não era isso que todos desejavam? Uma forma de viver para sempre, nunca morrer. Era um dos principais motivos de transformação dos Strigoi. Dos que tinham escolhido se transformar. E mesmo os que tinham sido transformados contra a vontade, findavam por ver as vantagens de ser imortal.

Seu suspiro desviou minha atenção de volta ao presente.

— Apenas me mate de uma vez — ela pediu. — Estou cansada de tudo isso e sei que vai me matar. Faça logo.

— Você disse que voltará a vida, então qual o sentido?

— É o que vocês fazem.

— Se eu matá-la agora, você apenas voltará a matar quando eu for embora. — Ela deu de ombros, nem negando ou confirmando. Sua expressão triste foi como um imã, me forçando a aproximar. Mesmo quando eu parei à sua frente e peguei seu rosto, ela não se afastou, esperando pelo que achava que estava por vir. E eu tampouco me afastei quando senti o choque potente. — Pare com isso e eu tentarei ajudá-la.

— Ajudar?

— Sim. Conheço alguém que pode desfazer a maldição.

— E por que você faria isso? Por que não me mata?

— Qual o propósito? Eu a mato agora, você revive, mata mais Strigoi e eu preciso voltar para matá-la novamente. Honestamente, não tenho tempo a perder com esse ciclo sem fim. — Seu cenho franzido quase me fez rir. Ela era realmente bonita. Até mesmo para uma Dhampir de cento e sete anos. — Então prometa que não tentará me matar, e eu prometo ajudá-la.

— Por que eu acreditaria na sua palavra?

— Porque é a única que tem no momento.

Mesmo ainda parecendo receosa, o choque diminuiu aos poucos, até parar por completo. Por um longo tempo, me senti preso em seus olhos, tentando buscar mais, embora não soubesse exatamente o quê. Foi a contragosto que me afastei, sem entender o que continuava a me puxar para perto dela.

Contrariado, voltei para o carro e parei ao lado da porta do motorista ao ver que ela não me seguira.

— Não vem?

— Quem é essa pessoa que você conhece? — ela perguntou, dando alguns pequenos passos receosos.

— Uma Moroi.

Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão surpresa, mas então ela riu.

— De jeito nenhum. Você não pode ter amizade com uma Moroi.

— Não disse que somos amigos — corrigi. Quando ela não se aproximou mais e cruzou os braços, eu suspirei impaciente. — Eu a conheço da época em que ainda era… Antes de…

— De se tornar Strigoi — ela deduziu. — Você era o guardião dela?

Assenti sem entrar em detalhes sobre aquilo.

— Ela pode ajudar, mas precisamos ir agora, ou não chegaremos em local seguro antes do nascer do sol. — Ela olhou para o horizonte, embora ainda não houvesse qualquer indício de luz solar. — E nem pense em me atrasar para tentar me matar com a luz solar. Eu a mato antes disso.

— Não estava pensando isso.

Mas sua expressão dizia exatamente o contrário.

— Lembre-se que, se eu morrer, você nunca se livrará dessa maldição.

— Você não tem certeza de que pode fazer isso acontecer.

— Não. Mas sou sua única esperança.

Mais uma vez ela apenas ficou me encarando sem falar nada. O estranho é que eu estava absurdamente curioso para saber o que ela pensava. Nunca fui de me interessar pela vida de ninguém, mas essa garota…

— Tudo bem — ela falou por fim e se aproximou. — Só quero deixar bem claro que você pode até estar me enrolando e isso não passar de um truque, mas se for isso mesmo, é perda de tempo. Eu não posso ser transformada. E eu cansei de matar Strigoi, mas se você me matar, eu desisto da minha desistência.

Ao terminar de falar, ela se apoiou do outro lado do carro e me encarou com firmeza no olhar.

— Você deixou seu ponto bem claro, senhorita.

Com isso, entrei no carro e esperei que ela entrasse também, para só então colocar o carro de volta na estrada.

Ninguém falou nada por um longo tempo, mas uma tensão pairava ali dentro, cada vez mais carregada. Fosse porque tínhamos acabado de tentar nos matar ou por qualquer outra coisa, a todo instante sentia essa força que quase me obrigava a iniciar uma conversa, embora não houvesse nada a ser dito. Para passar o tempo, liguei de uma vez para a pessoa com quem deveria falar.

O telefone tocou quatro vezes antes que ela atendesse.

— _Alô?_ — Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sua voz não havia mudado nada. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que nos vimos pela última vez, no meio daquela floresta em Montana.

— Não desligue — falei apenas, esperando que ela reconhecesse minha voz e acatasse meu pedido.

Por vários segundos nada foi dito. Cheguei a pensar que a ligação havia sido encerrada.

— _Dimitri?_ — ela perguntou receosa e com a voz trêmula. — _É você?_

— Sim.

— _O que… O que você… Por que está me ligando?_

— Preciso de um favor. Não é para mim — me apressei a falar e então expliquei toda a situação. Falei tudo sobre a garota ao meu lado, seu passado e a bruxa que a havia amaldiçoado.

— _Eu não faço ideia do que você quer, Dimitri._

— Use seu poder. Desfaça a maldição.

— _Como eu poderia fazer isso? Você não acha que… _— Seu suspiro do outro lado da linha era tão parecido com o da garota de branco que eu quase ri. — _Nem o Espírito é assim tão poderoso. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. _

— Espírito? — a garota perguntou ao meu lado, genuinamente surpresa. Eu conversava através do alto-falante, então ela conseguia ouvir tudo. — Você é usuária do Espírito?! Isso é incrível!

— _É você? Você está no carro com ele?_

— Estou. Ele prometeu não me matar. Não que vá fazer alguma diferença, porque eu não morro de verdade. E eu disse que voltaria e atormentaria todos da espécie dele se ele me matasse, então acho que vai cumprir a promessa.

As duas riram juntas como se fossem amigas de longa data e eu me senti estranhamente deslocado.

— Poderíamos manter o foco? — perguntei num tom rude. — Você pode não conseguir fazer isso, mas conhece alguém que pode fazer.

— _Talvez _— ela admitiu para mim e então voltou a atenção para a outra pessoa no carro. — _Como você se chama?_

Era uma pergunta que eu não pensara em fazer em momento algum naquela noite, mas, agora que fora lançada, me sentia ansioso para ouvir a resposta.

— Rose — ela respondeu depois de lançar um olhar rápido em minha direção. — Rose Hathaway.

— _Rose, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas esse é o único Strigoi que eu posso dizer isso: confie nele. Ele o trará até mim. Pode ser um assassino sanguinário agora, mas sua honra permanece intacta, pelo que ouvi falar. Venha até mim e eu prometo que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-la._

— Quem é você? — Rose Hathaway perguntou, olhando apenas para o aparelho conectado ao carro. — Como posso confiar em alguém que não conheço?

— _Meu nome é Vasilisa Dragomir, mas meus amigos me chamam de Lissa._

— Rainha Vasilisa?!

— _Bem, sim. Mas vamos manter isso entre nós, está bem?_

— Minha nossa! Você é amigo da Rainha? — Rose perguntou, se voltando com cara de espanto na minha direção. Meus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue e era com isso que ela se espantava?

— Nós não somos amigos — a corrigi.

— _Não mais. _— Quando nada mais foi dito, Lissa prosseguiu. — _Você tem menos de três horas até o nascer do sol, Dimitri. Sabe onde me encontrar._

— Estará sozinha ou terei que matar alguns guardiões?

— _Pare com isso _— ela pediu num tom baixo. — _Não combina com você e me machuca ouvi-lo falando assim_.

— Não me importo com o que você sente, Vasilisa.

— _Você costumava se importar. Quando ainda me chamava de Lissa, você se importava._

Com isso, ela desligou e o silêncio se instalou dentro do veículo.

Era estranho lembrar de uma época em que sabia ter sido feliz, mas não sentir absolutamente nada ao recordá-la. Um tempo em que ser guardião era a coisa mais importante em minha vida. Eu lembrava como me sentia, mas era como se não estivesse conectado ao meu passado. Como se fosse o passado de outra pessoa.

— Vocês tinham algo especial — Rose falou de repente. Ela falava baixo, quase num sussurro. — Você a amava?

— Claro que não! — exclamei, indignado com essa sugestão.

— Já ouvi muitos relatos de guardiões que se apaixonam por seus protegidos e protegidos que se apaixonam por guardiões. Às vezes dá certo.

— Não seja absurda.

— Se não era isso, então o que era? Porque sem dúvida vocês tinham algo especial.

— Eu fui seu guardião por muito tempo — expliquei, embora parte de mim se perguntasse o motivo de estar dando satisfação àquela garota. — Antes mesmo de ela se tornar Rainha ou do acidente que matou seus pais. Eu estava ao seu lado quando ela descobriu o Espírito. Ela estava confusa e deprimida, embora tentasse esconder. Mas eu via. E fiz tudo que estava em meu alcance para ajudá-la.

— Você não sente falta disso?

Encarei-a rapidamente, vendo uma expressão em seu rosto que não entendi.

— Não.

— Nem um pouco? Porque parece que ela era como uma irmã para você. Como pode não sentir falta de algo assim?

— Quando não se sente nada, saudade é apenas uma palavra.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, chegamos ao destino. Uma fazendo ao sul de Montana, longe de tudo e de todos. Aquele era um local muito significativo para mim. Era onde eu trazia Lissa para treinar o Espírito ou quando ela estava em um dos seus surtos e apenas precisava ficar sozinha e afastada de qualquer pessoa. Era ali que ela se recuperava, confiando em mim para protegê-la enquanto ela não podia sequer levantar da cama. E foi ali que eu fui transformado.

Um carro já estava parado debaixo das árvores que rodeavam a casa pequena e rústica. Fiquei alerta para o caso de um possível ataque de guardiões, embora sentisse apenas cheiro de sangue Moroi e humano dentro da casa.

Desci do carro e não esperei para confirmar se Rose me seguia para dentro. Não demoraria muito mais para o sol nascer e eu não correria esse risco. A casa era completamente protegida dos raios do sol. Um lugar seguro para Moroi e Strigoi.

Abri a porta sem bater, esperando ver Lissa e algum alimentador, mas a jovem loira ao seu lado não parecia em nada com um dos viciados nas mordidas. A tatuagem dourada em seu rosto foi suficiente para que eu soubesse quem ela era.

— Uma alquimista?

— Olá, Dimitri — Lissa cumprimentou com uma expressão calma que não escondia o pavor em seus olhos.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa, Rainha Vasilisa. Estou bem alimentado.

Era mentira. Eu não estava bem alimentado. Estava com sede e o cheiro do seu sangue era muito tentador. O que ajudou a desviar a atenção do seu cheiro foi o calor às minhas costas quando Rose entrou.

— Oi — ela cumprimentou, parando então ao meu lado, perto demais para alguém que não confiava em Strigoi. — Olá, Rainha Vasilisa.

— Pode me chamar de Lissa, Rose — ela falou, parecendo relaxar um pouco. — Não estamos em posição para tanta formalidade e eu, honestamente, não gosto de ser chamada de Vasilisa. Sydney, essa é Rose Hathaway e ele é Dimitri Belikov, meu ex-guardião. E essa é Sydney Sage.

A loira ao seu lado se retesou ao ouvir seu nome, seus olhos apavorados fixos em mim.

— Está tudo bem, Sydney. Não vou deixar nada acontecer a você.

— É, você está segura — Rose confirmou e me pegou de surpresa ao entrelaçar sua mão quente na minha. Tão surpreso fiquei que apenas consegui olhar para nossas mãos unidas, sem entender o que aquilo significava. E, antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer outra reação, senti um choque poderoso, mais forte que qualquer outro que já havia sentido antes. Forte a ponto de me fazer cair de joelhos no chão empoeirado. — Viu? Está segura.

Quando consegui me erguer, as três estavam paradas à minha frente, me encarando com expressões distintas. Sydney ainda parecia assustada, mas bem menos agora. Lissa mantinha aquele olhar triste de quando me viu há poucos minutos. E Rose… Bem, Rose parecia bastante orgulhosa do seu feito.

— Repita isso e juro que quebro minha promessa.

— Quebre sua promessa e eu juro que você será o primeiro Strigoi que matarei quando voltar à vida.

— Você não conseguiu me matar antes. O que garante que conseguirá depois?

— O truque é conhecer a vítima, camarada.

— Rose — Lissa falou de repente, interrompendo a pequena discussão. — Posso falar com você um instante? Em particular.

— Ah, tudo bem.

As duas começaram a se afastar em direção ao pequeno corredor e a alquimista recuou.

— Ei, esperem. Não vão me deixar sozinha com ele, vão?

— Está tudo bem. Ele não fará nada — Lissa repetiu, mas então se voltou para mim. — Sydney já foi mordida por Strigoi e, aparentemente, o sabor do sangue dela é insuportável para vocês, então nem perca seu tempo. Ah, e ela é bruxa, _expert_ em conjurar fogo, então, realmente, nem tente.

Foi a minha vez de recuar, fazendo com que Sydney ganhasse um pouco de confiança. Mas só um pouco. Nos minutos em que ficamos sozinhos naquela sala, ela mal se mexeu. Nem eu, na verdade. Eram poucas coisas que matavam Strigoi. Fogo era uma delas e eu não queria assustar a alquimista-bruxa para que ela acabasse lançando chamas em cima de mim.

Estava a ponto de ir buscar as duas que continuavam dentro do quarto quando ouvi passos no corredor.

— Tudo pronto? — Lissa perguntou com entusiasmo renovado.

Rose, no entanto, parecia tensa. E não tensa de ansiedade para voltar à sua vida, mas ela parecia nervosa. De um jeito ruim.

— O que tanto falaram?

— Não é da sua conta, Dimitri — Lissa cortou, enquanto Rose desviou o olhar do meu. — Pronta, Sydney?

— Isso pode não dar certo. Eu nunca fiz isso.

— Pior do que está não dá para ficar — Rose murmurou, fazendo as duas voltarem a atenção para ela. — O pior que pode acontecer é eu continuar como estou.

— Mas e se eu te machucar? Se eu te machucar de verdade?

— Apenas dois finais são possíveis, Sydney — ela falou, se jogando pesadamente no sofá. Sua expressão estava cansada e triste, como ficara após a nossa batalha. — Ou a maldição acaba e eu posso viver, o que seria incrível. Ou então eu morro. Mas se for para eu morrer, que seja para sempre.

Respirando tão fundo quanto possível, Sydney se aproximou e sentou à sua frente na mesa de centro.

— Você não vai morrer.

As duas se encararam por um instante, sem nada falar.

— O que você precisa, Sydney? — Lissa perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Tenho tudo aqui — ela respondeu, tirando de sua bolsa uma pedra azul, um minúsculo saco de tecido e um papel. Estendeu então a pedra e o saquinho para Rose e pediu para que ela segurasse firme, um em cada mão. — Agora feche os olhos e se concentre em minhas palavras.

Rose assentiu enfática e fechou os olhos em seguida.

Cheguei a pensar em sair da sala e dar privacidade as duas, mas como Lissa permanecia ali, decidi ficar.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passou ou quantas vezes aquelas palavras foram repetidas. Ao final da primeira hora, o verso estava tão impregnado em minha mente, que sabia que jamais esqueceria.

"_Et cum sanguinem magicae petram verse _

_I hac pessima in converte et maledictionem. _

_Et verba mea quae locutus est _

_Sit ut sanet et contritum."_

Ao final da segunda hora, suavam, uma esgotada pela magia que recebia, a outra pela magia que executava. A medida que os minutos passavam, a situação evoluía de uma forma que não parecia que acabaria bem. Rose passou a tremer e sua pele ficou tão pálida quanto a de um Moroi. Sua expressão era de dor. Quando ela gritou, o som ecoando por toda a casa, não consegui continuar apenas observando.

— Pare! — gritei, me aproximando das duas que pareciam completamente alheias a qualquer outra presença na sala. — Você vai matá-la.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar até a bruxa e apertar seu pescoço como queria fazer, Lissa se pôs no meio do caminho, me impedindo de ir adiante.

— Não interrompa.

— Ela vai matá-la! — esbravejei, tentando passar por Lissa mais uma vez quando Rose voltou a gritar.

— E por que você se importa?

Abri a boca para responder quando me dei conta de que não sabia o que falar.

Por que eu me importava? Por que o fato de aquela garota estar sentindo dor me afetava tanto? Eu quase tinha matado-a algumas horas atrás. Não deveria fazer diferença se ela morreria pelas minhas mãos ou de uma bruxa.

Lissa continuava parada à minha frente e agora me observava com atenção. Seus olhos azuis sempre tão astutos estavam fixos nos meus, parecendo enxergar algo que nem eu mesmo sabia o que era. Antes que ela pudesse ir além, desviei o olhar e me afastei.

O tempo parecia suspenso dentro daquela casa. Queria que fosse noite para que pudesse ir lá fora, caminhar um pouco, me alimentar. Eu estava com sede e o cheiro do sangue Moroi me deixava impaciente e irritado. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez para que eu pudesse ir embora. Não importava como acabasse, só queria sair dali.

Estava de costas para a sala, olhando para nada em específico, quando algo atraiu minha atenção. Mas quando olhei para as duas sentadas, nada parecia diferente. Rose ainda tremia muito e a bruxa parecia prestes a desmaiar. Ainda assim, algo havia mudado. Antes que pudesse me dar conta do que era, uma energia invadiu o cômodo, tão potente que me fez recuar. As janelas pintadas de preto tremeram e eu temi que os vidros quebrassem. E então tudo parou.

A energia se dissipou e as janelas pararam de tremer. Como se ensaiadas, a alquimista-bruxa caiu desmaiada no tapete puído da sala de estar, enquanto Rose tombava pesadamente no sofá.

— Sydney! — Lissa gritou, se aproximando da outra loira, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me aproximava, surpreso com o que senti ao achar que Rose estivesse morta.

Não consegui me aproximar muito, no entanto. Eu sabia que ela estava viva pelo simples fato de o cheiro do seu sangue chegar até mim, quente e convidativo. Cheiro e sangue Dhampir.

— Ela conseguiu — murmurei, encarando a garota Dhampir desacordada no sofá.

Lissa acomodou uma almofada debaixo da cabeça da amiga e então se voltou para Rose. Delicadamente ela tirou os fios de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto suado e verificou sua pulsação.

— Ela vai ficar bem.

— Eu sei — falei, sem desviar o olhar do rosto cansado que agora dormia tranquilamente.

Sentia Lissa me encarando, mas não olhei para ela. Não até que ela ficasse em pé e se aproximasse novamente.

— Você me pediu um favor, agora é a minha vez. — A contragosto, desviei minha atenção e a encarei. — Preciso ir embora antes que alguém perceba que saí da Corte. Mas Rose precisa descansar. Fique com ela até que acorde, apenas para se certificar de que ela está bem.

— E não matá-la, eu suponho.

— Nem mesmo encoste nela.

Sem esperar que eu respondesse, ela me deu as costas e voltou para perto de Sydney, levando um longo tempo até conseguir acordá-la.

Aos tropeços, Lissa conseguiu arrastá-la até porta de entrada.

— Espero vê-lo novamente em breve, Dimitri — ela falou sem se voltar.

— Tem certeza, Rainha Vasilisa?

E então ela se foi, me deixando sozinho com uma Dhampir inconsciente que cheirava absurdamente bem. Ainda assim, tudo que fiz foi sentar em uma das poltronas velhas e ali fiquei até que o sol começou a se pôr. Mais um pouco e eu poderia sair para me alimentar. Havia uma cidade não muito longe dali, onde eu costumava levar Lissa para comer antes de voltarmos para a Academia.

— Olá, Dimitri.

Eu estava com a cabeça repousando no encosto da poltrona, de olhos fechados, e senti meu corpo retesar ao ouvi-la me chamando. Lentamente, ergui o rosto e encontrei-a me observando ainda deitada e ainda parecendo esgotada.

— Você não me matou — ela pontuou quando não falei nada.

— Prometi a alguém que não a tocaria.

— Nem mesmo se eu pedir? — Sua expressão não deixava transparecer o sentido de suas palavras, mas sua voz era bastante sugestiva. — Para me ajudar a levantar, quero dizer. Preciso de um banho. Acha que tem água quente?

— Talvez ainda reste algo.

Dito isso, ela estendeu uma mão e ficou esperando por mim. Ainda fiquei encarando-a sem me mexer, mas por fim levantei e peguei sua mão. Com um único impulso, ela estava em pé, usando meu braço como apoio. Em silêncio, andamos para fora da sala, pelo corredor, até chegar ao único quarto daquela casa. Era onde Lissa dormia quando íamos ali. Apesar do tempo em que ficara fechada, tudo parecia igual. Apenas com um pouco mais de poeira.

— É ali — falei, apontando para a única porta dentro do quarto.

— Não vai me ajudar a chegar lá?

Suspirando, levei-a até o banheiro que estava com a porta encostada.

— Consegue tomar banho sozinha ou precisa da minha ajuda para se despir? — perguntei, usando o mesmo tom sugestivo que ela usara um pouco antes.

— Seria tentador, camarada, mas prefiro que você prepare algo para eu comer enquanto encaro o chuveiro.

— Não abuse da minha boa vontade, Dhampir.

— Não seja mau, Strigoi. Faz décadas que não como nada.

— Você está mesmo pedindo a um Strigoi para não ser mau? — perguntei, sem esconder a ironia e sem conseguir conter um sorriso. — Não acha meio contraditório?

Ao invés de responder de imediato, ela me encarou por uns segundos antes de dar um passo na minha direção.

— Você devia sorrir mais vezes.

Por pouco não recuei com a sua proximidade.

— Cuidado, Rose. Você não tem mais choques para me derrubar e seu sangue cheira muito bem.

— Pensei que você havia feito uma promessa — ela murmurou, ainda perto demais.

Lissa.

— Você esperou décadas para comer, então pode esperar mais — falei, me afastando em seguida.

Saí do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Estava irritado e nada tinha a ver com a promessa que fizera a Lissa. Estava irritado porque tinha reagido à sua proximidade com muito mais do que apenas sede do seu sangue.

Cheguei a pensar em ir embora, agora que já me certificara de que ela estava bem, mas apenas voltei para a sala e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro. Esperava que nenhum raio do sol pudesse ser visto no horizonte, para então poder abrir as janelas. Me sentia sufocado ali dentro. Precisava me distanciar daquela Dhampir o mais rápido possível. Iria embora assim que a deixasse em uma lanchonete. Pagaria sua comida e partiria para bem longe dali. De preferência sairia do país.

Seu grito ecoou na casa, não apavorante como tinha sido o anterior, enquanto ela sofria nas mãos da bruxa. Ainda assim, corri em direção ao quarto, preocupado como nunca me sentira.

— Rose?! — chamei e, sem esperar por autorização, entrei no banheiro de uma vez.

Ela estava em pé no pequeno espaço, encolhida no canto oposto ao chuveiro e olhava para a água que caía. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, nós dois congelamos.

Ela estava nua.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei sem conseguir fazer com que minha voz soasse menos rouca.

— A… A água ficou gelada.

Queria brigar com ela por ter gritado por algo tão tolo, mas não consegui reagir. Não conseguia fazer nada mais a não ser olhar para ela, para o seu corpo. A água escorria pela sua pele e eu acompanhava o trajeto das gotas, como se estivesse enfeitiçado.

— É melhor… É melhor você se vestir. Vou levá-la a uma lanchonete para comer algo que valha a pena.

Com muito esforço, dei as costas ao seu corpo estonteante e comecei a me afastar, mas fui impedido por uma mão úmida e quente.

— Eu não estou com fome.

Não me voltei, porque sabia que ela continuava nua e não confiava em mim estando assim tão perto do seu corpo.

— Você disse que estava.

— Apenas quero comer algo, mas pode esperar — ela falou e então me rodeou, parando à minha frente. — Pode esperar.

— O que você quer, Dhampir?

— Olha para mim — ela pediu e eu o fiz, embora preferisse ter tomado outra decisão.

Era demais para mim. O desejo do seu sangue, somado ao recente e potente desejo pelo seu corpo, me levou ao limite e eu não resisti. Num único movimento, agarrei-a pela nuca, aproximando minha boca do seu pescoço sem lhe dar tempo para reagir.

— Não! — ela pediu com urgência, tentando me empurrar pelo peito quando sentiu minhas presas em seu pescoço. — Por favor, Dimitri, não faz isso.

Sua súplica me fez parar, embora não devesse. Mas eu apenas não consegui continuar.

— Vista-se! — ordenei por entre os dentes, soltando-a de súbito.

Mas, novamente quando tentei me afastar, ela me segurou pelo braço.

— Não vá. Eu apenas não quero que você me morda.

Irritado, segurei-a pelos braços com força e sacudi seu corpo nu.

— O que você quer então, garota!

— Você.

Pego de surpresa com sua resposta, não vi o que ela estava prestes a fazer até que sua boca estivesse sobre a minha. Ainda segurava seus braços, mas ao invés de empurrá-la, usei minha força para colar seu corpo ao meu, tão perto quanto possível, esmagando seus seios contra meu peito.

Foi com desespero que correspondi ao beijo, devorando seus lábios com força, como se quisesse puni-la, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava aplacar o desejo. Mas cada segundo que passava sentindo o gosto da sua boca, mais queria provar do seu corpo.

Minhas mãos vagavam pelo seu corpo, sedentas e urgentes, tocando, apertando, sentindo seu calor, sua maciez, a forma como ela reagia a cada ponto novo que eu explorava. Ela correspondia com tanta sofreguidão que tudo que eu conseguia fazer era intensificar o beijo e os toques, até que só isso não era mais suficiente.

Sem qualquer delicadeza, joguei-a sobre a cama, mas ela me puxou junto, fazendo com que eu caísse sobre seu corpo nu.

Em questão de segundos, eu estava tão nu quanto ela e agora podia sentir toda sua maciez contra meu corpo. Suas mãos tocaram meu peito e ali eu já não lembrava mais da promessa que fizera para Lissa de não tocá-la. Eu _precisava_ tocá-la.

— Ah, Roza! — gemi quando suas mãos desceram mais.

— Roza? — ela questionou, tão arfante quanto eu. — Dimitri, não!

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto apressada, me impedindo de mordê-la como estava prestes a fazer.

— Eu preciso — sussurrei, tentando me livrar de suas mãos, mas ela apenas me empurrou pelos ombros.

— Não faz isso.

— Eu preciso sentir mais, Roza.

— Não assim. Não meu sangue.

Ainda arfando, parei de tentar mordê-la e encarei-a. Naqueles olhos castanhos havia tudo menos medo. Desejo, é claro, mas também algo que não esperava ver. Ou melhor, algo que esperava ver, mas não encontrei. Ela não estava com medo de mim. Se pedia para eu não mordê-la, era apenas por não querer, não por medo de que eu a matasse. Aquela Dhampir nua embaixo do meu corpo confiava em mim. A constatação de algo tão tolo foi mais forte que meu desejo por seu sangue.

Então, ao invés de direcionar meus lábios ao seu pescoço, busquei sua boca. Logo estávamos de volta à mesma urgência de antes, línguas travando uma batalha, mãos desesperadas. E então ela gemeu ao sentir minha mão entre suas pernas e eu soube que não deixaria que ela fosse embora. Eu a tomaria para mim. De um jeito ou de outro, ela seria minha.

Afastei meus lábios dos seus com pesar, apenas para me deliciar com o sabor da sua pele. Ela se contraiu quando beijei seu pescoço, mas relaxou quando continuei o caminho até seus seios. E novamente ela gemeu, ainda mais alto, quando suguei seu mamilo rijo.

Eu queria continuar sentindo seu gosto, mas me sentia no limite. Não aguentava mais esperar.

— Já chega. — Sentei na cama e a puxei para o colo, tão rápido quanto possível.

— Espera! Ainda não...

Sua súplica ficou presa em sua garganta quando a fiz descer de uma vez, me fazendo deslizar para o seu interior quente e úmido.

Um gemido alto reverberou pelo quarto e eu sabia que tinha sido meu.

Puxei-a para mais perto, me fazendo ir ainda mais fundo e ela arfou, seus lábios entreabrindo num convite sedutor. Mas antes que eu pudesse cobrir seus lábios, ela tombou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto suas mãos iam para as minhas costas, cravando as unhas com força em minha pele.

Foi como se um botão tivesse sido acionado, despertando um desejo selvagem que jamais sentira. Os movimentos não começaram lentos. Eu guiava seu quadril, fazendo-a subir e descer com força sobre meu colo. E quanto mais rápido eu a movia, mais ela gemia contra meu ouvido. Suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas e ombros e eu a puxava de novo e de novo, cada vez mais rápido.

Me pegando de surpresa, ela rebolou o quadril contra o meu, me fazendo gemer alto e perder completamente o controle.

Joguei-a de volta sobre os travesseiros, sem sair do seu interior e voltando a impulsionar com força sobre seu corpo. Suas mãos tombaram ao seu lado, apertando os lençóis entre os dedos.

E foi ali, naquele instante, quando eu investi contra ela e ela gemeu meu nome, arqueando os seios e tombando a cabeça para trás, que eu soube que não conseguiria resistir. Ali, vendo seu pescoço exposto e convidativo, me inclinei sobre seu corpo e cravei minhas presas em sua pele.

Ela não gritou, mas tentou me empurrar. A resistência durou apenas até que as endorfinas liberadas pela mordida a afetassem.

O gosto do seu sangue era tão bom quanto o sangue Moroi. Somado a intensidade do meu desejo pelo seu corpo, eu explodi, chegando ao ápice do prazer com uma longa e potente investida.

Ainda experimentava os efeitos do orgasmo quando a senti convulsionar sob mim, me acompanhando na explosão.

Me sentia fraco e relaxado, leve como há muito não ficava. Aquela fora a experiência mais alucinante que tivera desde que fora transformado. A experiência que me deixara mais perto de me sentir vivo de novo. Apenas o gosto do seu sangue em minha boca me lembrava quem eu era.

Foi enquanto ainda sugava seu sangue, que senti uma pontada no peito. Não uma pontada interna, mas dor real. Dor suficiente para me fazer parar de beber seu sangue.

O choque que senti ao ver uma estaca cravada em meu peito me paralisou por completo.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou com pesar no olhar. — Eu precisava fazer isso. Lissa me implorou. Em troca de devolver minha vida, eu teria que devolver sua alma.

— Roza...

— Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo — ela continuou, alheia ao fato de que eu não entendia suas palavras. Apenas ouvia, mas nada fazia sentido. — Ela disse que não tinha como falhar, mas eu não...

Eu agora não ouvia mais e minha mente parecia apagar aos poucos. Era assim que se sentia perto da morte? Mas como? Eu me sentia bem. Aos poucos, a dor deu lugar a um calor que parecia se espalhar. De certa forma, sentia mais do que antes. Sentia o cheiro da Dhampir embaixo de mim. Não do seu sangue, mas do seu suor, misturado ao sexo que havíamos acabado de compartilhar. Senti quando ela me empurrou devagar para o lado, me fazendo deitar na cama. Senti suas mãos em meu rosto, mas não conseguia vê-la. Não sabia se estava de olhos abertos ou fechados. Não sabia se estava consciente ou não. Strigoi sonhavam?

— Dimitri — sua voz chamou. Ou eu achei que tinha ouvido. Talvez estivesse imaginando. — Abra os olhos. Apenas abra os olhos. Eu preciso saber. Preciso ver.

Eu abri os olhos como ela pedia e a primeira coisa que vi foi seu rosto e seu olhar ansioso. Lentamente um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ela não precisou falar o motivo daquele sorriso, mas de alguma forma eu sabia. Eu soube no instante em que as lembranças de tudo que tinha feito como Strigoi nos últimos dois anos voltaram à minha mente e eu me senti um monstro. Mas eu soube ainda mais quando encontrei seus olhos e me dei conta de que poderia amar aquela Dhampir.

** Fim**


End file.
